<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>monday morning surprises by winblack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394036">monday morning surprises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winblack/pseuds/winblack'>winblack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>moreid details. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Sexual Tension, spencer wears a crop top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winblack/pseuds/winblack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek. He repeated in his mind over again to make reality acquire some sense. But the dark-skinned man was already standing three and a half meters from him, looking astonished. That curious burning sensation crept up Reid’s neck straight to his face, chocolate eyes looking him up to down at the same time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>moreid details. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>monday morning surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is inspired by a post made by spencerspecifics on tumblr,<br/>I really hope you all like this, is my first time writing in english, so if you find any mistake, please don't doubt to tell me, I would be grateful.</p><p>Any recommendation will be well received :)<br/>- W</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>The bullpen was near empty when he walked through the door, Spencer, of course, was not even a bit surprised by that. The fact was that last week was unbelievably tiring, all of them were just left with tons of paperwork to do, and almost one second after six on Friday afternoon, all of his colleagues had been too much too anxious to run away from the FBI building.</p><p>He knew perfectly that they had more important things to invest their time that stay there on a Friday night to do extra reports, it was not his case, of course, because he had spent almost all his weekend finishing the remaining paperwork.</p><p>It  was not a big deal for him anyway. Recently, he was in need of distractions, even if it sounded kind of sad calling work a distraction, everything was better than let his thoughts about Morgan round his mind. He was conscious about how problematic it was to let his brain made fun of him taking advantage of unrequited feelings.</p><p>He sighed, dropping his messenger bag on his chair, seeing that Hotch was already discussing something with JJ inside his office. Attentive, he watched them for some minutes trying to decipher the severity of the situation ahead of the team, but two seconds before he can come to a conclusion, someone surprised him with unexpected physical contact. He knew it was too late for control his reaction, but he came back to normality almost immediately. Nevertheless, Penelope was already apologizing, nervousness in her eyes..</p><p> “Doesn’t matter, Garcia, I’m fine”, he tried to calm her down, but unconvinced .she insisted. </p><p>“Are you sure?”, she asked hesitantly, “I’m really sorry, sweetie”</p><p>He looked at her, and smile a little, "You just surprised me, anyway, how was your weekend?" he asked with the intention of letting the matter slip into the past. She relaxed a bit and breathed deeply before smiling at him, in that brief moment he had the opportunity of looking at her, noticing there was a bag in her hands, bright silver and with the name of a popular shop in stylish black letters.</p><p>“I, well, we went to do a little shopping; JJ, Emily and I, you know, Henry and Will went fishing for the first time, so we take it as a girl's weekend, nothing big really...", she paused for a second, they looked at each other and he knew that probably they overpassed their budget on Saturday morning, "The point is we bought you something”, the blonde offered the package to him, and Spencer was completely aware that saying they didn’t have to, wasn't going to make him any favor, but he couldn't stop himself before the words spit out of his mouth.</p><p>“Thank you, but you know you don’t have to g…”</p><p>“Yes, yes, I know, my pretty, and they know too! but we found this” she said putting the bag in his hands with bright eyes, "and it’s perfect for you, so just accept it as a demonstration of our love and try it on, please", he looked at her, eyes wide open.</p><p>“I'm very grateful, but... Now? Do you want me to try... this on <em>now</em>? Here?”, he questioned her with the reluctance printed on his features, she looked at him with pleading eyes. They stay in a silent discussion for a few seconds, and when he was about to speak again, Penelope was suddenly aware it was her last chance, she took his hand guiding him to the male’s restroom without listening to his protests.</p><p>“Here, boy wonder”, she pushed him in, and closed the door, “I’ll be waiting!”, she finished, no sparing room for rebuttal.</p><p>Spencer looked at his own reflection with disbelief, it was a one-way plan from the beginning, but he didn’t understand wherefore. “Maybe it’s a prank”, he mumbled to himself, but that idea certainly, don't make sense; However, he knew that the only way to find answers was to see what was in the bag. So, still with some doubt, he reviewed its content. Then, he took the garment carefully, dismissing the idea that it was a joke. It looked like just a long-sleeved shirt, it was made of soft navy-blue fabric, and had a V collar with a white double line on it.</p><p>Reid held the item in front of his eyes, and noticed that it seemed too short, perhaps they had confused his size, and it was the reason Penelope had insisted that he try it on right away. A little more relaxed, he began to unbutton his shirt, and took it off, as well did with his undershirt, folding both carefully and putting it inside the bag.</p><p>He took the new item, and put it on, immediately noticing that his abdomen was uncovered, although the sleeves were fine. He frowned in confusion looking at his reflection in the mirror, even if the <em>shirt</em> adjusted to his ribs, there was the end of the fabric, leaving exposed more skin that he considered decent for  workspaces. 

Spencer took a moment to process how he was feeling about it, a lot of thoughts flying through and out of his mind, before heading to the door to tell Garcia that they had unquestionably mistaken his size.</p><p>But as soon as he opened the door, he noticed that she was no longer there, he looked in both directions of the corridor and decided to change again before some other agent appear. He could comment on the slip-up later; 

He was about to take off his new too-short shirt, when the analyst appeared at the door along with Emily Prentiss, they both looked at him amazed, and he apprehensively tried to explain them about the situation, or, at least, the version he had made on his mind.</p><p>They did not catch a word, and no opportunity for clarifications was left before they started talking.</p><p>The black-haired agent made her way too him first, “My god, you look amazing, Spencer!”, she praised, Reid tried to find any sign of mockery in her voice, but she seemed totally genuine.</p><p>“Thank you, Emily, but I think it is too—”, and finally, Garcia reacted like a storm, and  walked in his direction smiling like the Cheshire cat itself.</p><p>“Don’t dare to say something awful about yourself, you look gorgeous, sweetie! JJ has to see you”, and Spencer found that it was no way out of the situation, and he was feeling frustrated even upset, but they pushed him out of the restroom and back to the bullpen like he was some kind of doll.</p><p>While Prentiss disappeared to bring JJ from wherever she was, he turned to face Penelope, “I’m thankful, Garcia, but I know you mistaken my size, maybe we can go after work to change it and…”, suddenly, she started laughing cutting of his words.</p><p>Reid was losing his mind at that point, The blonde noticed it, and change her expression to the same she would make when explaining something to a toddler, “Oh my dear genius…" she started, with certain decadence on her voice, "Is not short, It is a crop top! And certainly, you would get paid for modeling it', he explained enthusiastically.</p><p>Every rivet in his brain started turning the other way as soon as he heard it, <em>damn it, </em>he would be lying if he said he didn't know what a crop top was; however, that idea had lingered in the back of his mind at all times, until now.</p><p>Illogically enough, he wished to become invisible, because <strong>he was there</strong>, on a floor of the FBI headquarters, in the middle of his office, <strong>wearing a crop top</strong>. An internal panic apprehended him; abruptly. he was mentally traveling away from his  location at unbelievable speed.</p><p>Situation like his, he thought, couldn't get worse. He was mortifying, and he didn't want to think about what his colleagues would think about him wearing like thus, but he couldn't help it, he couldn't move. His colleagues were arriving, his friends, Derek.</p><p><em>Derek.</em> He repeated in his mind over again to make reality acquire some sense. But the dark-skinned man was already standing three and a half meters from him, looking astonished. That curious burning sensation crept up Reid’s neck straight to his face, chocolate eyes looking him up to down at the same time.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A usual morning of last month of the spring, it was all it was, except for the fact he had wake up with the wrong feet, literally and figuratively. Derek Morgan knew it was nobody’s fault that things went that way.

But Clooney had left one of its toys near his bed, and  at 4:45, this same morning, he had move out of bed just to stepped on it in the middle of the dim. Trying to reason maturely, he decided to forget all of it after some minutes lying on the floor of his bedroom, thanking all the deities for having no witnesses (that could talk) of his less-than-graceful stumble.</p><p>After that, he was able to did his morning routine as usual,  and two hours later he was in his way to the coffeehouse near the FBI building. He entered, all around him people talked, he smiled, meeting some flirting glances in his way to the counter. He thought less about it, only with his order on his mind. It took some minutes, but  after the coffee cup was in his hand, he walked out greeting some familiar faces in his way.</p><p>He tasted the bitterness while he entered the elevator inside the headquarters, he knew it was late, but he considered it wouldn’t be a problem. He opened the glass doors to the bullpen and walked in, some pick-up line already on his mind for when he encounters Garcia, and of course, a soft smell as a reminder of his main distraction.</p><p>Most of the weekend he spent thinking on how <em>the kid</em> was doing, what was he doing, he even had to stop himself before calling him to ask if he was fine, because it would be somehow creepy. That need to protect Reid was getting out of his hands from long ago, but he really didn't consider it was wrong. The truth was he care about him, but he also was aware that from months now, it was not as simple as caring.</p><p>He pulled himself back to the real world, overviewing the place, and then the image in front of him hit harder than a wall. He halted right in that piece of ground, slowly processing what was going on. Derek found an impossible task to stop his eyes from checking Spencer out.</p><p>The young man <em>was wearing a crop top</em>, the navy-blue fabric contrasting with his creamy skin, the curve of his tiny waist exposed, and a faint line making his way to his navel just inches before the dark grey trousers’ waistband started. Derek blinked, he had saw lots of people in that piece of clothing, but he couldn’t quite believe his own eyes.</p><p>Nonetheless, when he can put himself to walk again, Reid was still there, same outfit, but now he was blushed, his lips slightly open, and Derek knew, that the feeling that was booming in all his body, was not near to the concern for a friend, or to the unassuming attraction. He did not even know if he can put a name on it, because it was a pure force dragging him directly to that gorgeous creature.</p><p>Penélope looked at them, an mischievous spark in his eyes, but those too long fifteen seconds were enough for her. She cleared her throat, bringing both her colleagues back to reality, Derek moved fast, leaving his things on his desk, turning back immediately, “is this a new style you trying, pretty boy?”, words climbed out of his mouth, gradually bringing back his confidence, “It fits you”</p><p>“Thank me first, brown Sugar, I gave our handsome genius this one, he looks amazing on it, doesn’t he?”, asserted García, who was next to a still unresponsive Spencer, pointing to the garment.</p><p>Morgan smiled slightly, but with other thoughts already started filling his mind, “Yeah, Doll Face, he does, thank you”, he answered shortly. Of course, he believed Reid looked beautiful, and it didn’t have anything to do with this day in particular, but for God’s sake, it had been an unexpected surprise. <em>What took him back to exactly that, </em>the uneasy feeling that come with unexpected situations, some sort of anxiety in his chest when he stared at Reid’s eyes, “Hey, kid, are you fine?”.</p><p>The genius took a deep breath, overthinking an answer.
What was he supposed to say? Did Morgan really think he looked something more than ridiculous wearing a crop-top? Or were all of them just making fun of him in a sort of common way for messing with friends that he didn’t comprehend? The truth was that he was feeling nervous, exposed, enough to mumbled a merely understandable apologize before walking back to the restroom, where he remembered leaving his clothes.</p><p>Derek and Penelope looked at each other concerned, then, without words, the older agent followed the same pathway after his best friend.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Reid! Wait!", Derek called making the doctor stop and turn to face him, "Is everything alright?" He asked again, with a more soothing voice.</p><p>Spencer gazed at him before lowering his view, "It is, I just have to change, I can't be wearing this at work, is ludicrous", he simplified, but his best friend was standing there watching him carefully, Spencer insisted, "I'm fine, Morgan, go back to the bullpen, probably Hotch is already looking for us, I'll be there on a moment", he said in a last attempted to convince the other SSA, and failing dreadfully.</p><p>"First, kid, look at me", he demanded, keeping a gentle voice. Spencer swallowed thick before looking up, maybe he had been too naive thinking Morgan couldn't see right through him at this point, "Did we say something that make you uncomfortable? I'm really sorry if I did, it wasn't my intention, you know that"</p><p>Reid nervously moved his hand to put a lock of his hair behind his ear, in the process making the crop top lift up, exposing more skin, "I told you, is fine, I just don't get why you, <em>all of you</em>” he corrected, “expressed all those compliments"</p><p>Derek gave a quick glance down, before smiling softly, he put his hand in Spencer's shoulder guiding him into the restroom, "we told that you look good, because that's the truth, I think that by now it was clear, pretty boy'", he elucidated, some too-gloomy ideas ran thought his mind, the insecurities Reid carried prevented him for believing not only in his own physical beauty,<em> but in his own value.</em></p><p>"You called me that way sometimes, I never ask if you meant it or If was just a game, like you and Garcia's flirting, after a time I assumed it was just like that", Reid answered quickly, adrenaline controlling his actions and regretting the second after he let it happen.</p><p>Derek stood there, his smile fading while he gazed into his colleague's eyes in the mirror, "I meant it, Spencer", he asserted, turning to be face to face with the younger man, "You are beautiful, crop top or not, but I wouldn't mind If you wear it more often"</p><p>The doctor perceived the intensified physical manifestation of neurotransmitters having a party inside his brain, "T-thank you, Derek", he bit his lower lip, anxiety dissolute losing a fight against his hormones, "but I'm sure the FBI dress code forbid its agents for wearing this kind of clothes".</p><p>Morgan laughed softly, his hand sliding down from Reid's shoulder to his back, "I think I understand why", he answered while thinking in his reaction minutes ago, "but maybe some other day, off work", he suggested, with an unusual fear of rejection well hidden in his voice.</p><p>Spencer trembled feeling Morgan's touch. Clearly caught off ward with the last words, barely believing his senses, conscious that his skill to sift his own comments was long gone, "Are you asking me out?", he questioned fearing having make a fool of himself by assuming that scenario, and not Morgan meaning the times the whole team got out to a bar or something alike.</p><p>"If you are comfortable with it, yes, pretty boy, I'm asking you out", the man said, somehow being serious and sincere, , at the same time his hand finally reaching Reid's soft skin.</p><p>The younger man knew how it works, attraction between humans, theoretically. But certainly the sensation was far from what was described in books. He felt a spark ignited where Derek's hand touched him, sending signals to every nerve in his body, 

Even if just minutes ago he had flinch at a less invading contact, it felt right now; Everything did, the whole situationn, Derek's touch, even wearing a crop top for work.

"I am comfortable with it", he answered, choosing not making an explanation about what exactly he was referring to.</p><p>
  <em>He was aware Derek knew.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI again,<br/>This wasn't supposed to be so long, but if you are reading this, thank you very much!</p><p>Visit spencerspecifics on tumblr, he has great content about CM, and specially of our lovely Dr. Reid.</p><p>Thank you all for the kudos &lt;3</p><p>-W</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>